A New Life
by EngieFangirl
Summary: Edward Cullen's wife passed away a year ago leaving him with their five year old daughter, Carly. Edward moved back to his family's house so that they could help him take care of Carly. And then Jacob come's into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and his wife were married for a year before they had their daughter. It was a miracle that his wife survived the labour because all off were against he seeing as he husband was a vampire and she was just human. After giving birth to Carly, she felt and looked stronger than ever before and Carlisle thought it had something to do with the fact that she gave birth to a her half vampire daughter. The Cullen's all immediately fell in love with Carly from the first moment they saw her.

Edward, his wife and daughter lived a couple of miles away from the Cullen mansion. Edward would take Carly over to the mansion as often as possible and he homeschooled her until she was old enough and more in control of herself to go to school. His wife didn't like staying at home and decided to find herself a job even though she didn't have to. She enjoyed being independent and that's what caused her untimely death.

...

It was raining like it so often did in Forks and Edward's wife was buys rushing home from work one evening when she had her accident. Alice didn't see the accident happening until it was already too late to do anything about it. The rain was coming down really hard and her car slipped off the road down a hill. When Edward finally got there it was too late and the paramedics had already announced her dead.

At first he blamed himself for not being fact enough to get to her in time and then he blamed Alice for not seeing it before it happened and he even went as far as accusing her of seeing it earlier but keeping it to herself because she wanted her to die. His family understood his hurt and let him be for a few days. When he finally snapped out of it, he apologised to Alice and she forgave him.

...

Ca: Daddy, when is mommy coming back?

E: Sweetheart, mommy isn't come back again.

Ca: Why? Doesn't she love us anymore? I promise to be good, daddy.

E: You are the sweetest little angel around mommy didn't leave because of you.

Ca: Then where is she, where is she going?

E: She's going to heaven, darling. She has decided that it would be best if she watched us from up there because she'll be able to see us all from up there.

Ca: But I won't get to see her then.

E: You'll always get to see her, dear. Your mother will always be in your heart and she'll always be there no matter what.

Ca: Really daddy?

E: Mm-hm, she's never going to leave you.

Edward watched as his five year old ran in search of her grandpa to tell her that her mommy is in her heart.

Es: How are you doing, son?

E: I'll be fine. I've lost people before.

Es: But she was your wife.

E: I've lost both my parents. Esme'.

Es: And you went off the rails and I just want to prevent that from happening again, son.

E: It won't, I promise. I have a family that I can turn to and a daughter to take care of.

Es: That's good and we'll always be there for the both of you, no matter what.

E: I'll remember that, thank you. (He smiled)

...

Funeral arrangements were made and they had the funeral and Edward decided on having a closed casket because he was told that she injured her face badly and he didn't want their daughter or family to have to see that. Carly stood there starring at the casket as it went down before turning to her father who was standing next to her and holding her hand.

Ca: Daddy?

E: Yes, sweetheart.

Ca: You said mommy was going to heaven didn't you.

E: I did.

Ca; Then why is she being put in the ground like that.

Edward picked Carly up and carried her over to the chairs that were put on one side.

E: Mommy has to go into the ground to keep her safe until the angels can come and get her. They'll come in the night while you're sleeping and help her out before taking her to heaven where she'll watch out for us.

Ca: Oh, okay.

E: Listen sweetheart, you're going home with grandma and grandpa now and I'll go pick you up tomorrow, okay.

Ca: But where are you going, daddy?

E: I'm going to stay here to make sure that the angels find your mommy.

Ca: Can I stay with you?

E: No sweetheart, you need to sleep and you know daddy doesn't have to so it's best if I stay here alone. I'll make sure that they're careful with her, okay.

Ca: Fine but watch out because it's scary at night.

E: Who told you that?

Ca: Uncle Emmy.

E: Uncle Emmy is crazy.

Ca: I'm going to go tell him that you said that. (She laughed before running off to go find Emmett)

Edward stayed behind after everyone left just starring at the grave without really moving at all. He sank to his knees at the grave after standing for about an hour.

E: Why? Why did you have to leave me especially after everything we've been through? Why?

Edward sat there for a couple of hours before getting up and running. He ran all the way to Seattle before stopping and just starring at the people from his place in a darkened alleyway. He remembered the conversation he had with Esme after a while of just standing there and decided to leave before he did something that he'd regret. He ran back to Forks but still didn't go back home. He ran all the way up into the mountains and started hunting. He only went after the large animals that he knew could put up a fight in order to get rid of his pent up rage.

Edward only made his way back home the following morning. He took Carly back to their house.

A month later and Edward was trying to cope with taking care of his daughter on his own, without the support of his wife. He was struggling and he started realising that he couldn't do it on his own anymore.

E: Carlisle, may I have a word please?

C: Sure, let's go to my office.

...

E: I'd like to move back, if that's possible. I thought that I could be able to cope with taking care of Carly on my own but I can't. I'm slowly going crazy, Carlisle and I don't want to do anything that could hurt her if and when I finally lose it.

C: Of course. We would all love to have you two back here and I know that everyone here will gladly help you with Carly.

E: Thank you, I really appreciate it.

C: That's what family is for. (He smiled giving Edward a hug)

...

One year later and Edward and Carly are still living in the Cullen house with the rest of the family and Edward feels like he has finally healed.

Now he takes daily walks and ends up at the border most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob

Jacob Ephraim Black is the great grandson of the great Ephraim Black and felt like he had large shoes to fill. Jacob grew up with his father only because he's sisters moved away as soon as they could, saying that they couldn't stay cooped up at LaPush like the rest of them. When Jacob's father Billy Black fell ill, Jacob took it upon himself to take care of his dad with the assistance of his entire Quileute family. Being Ephraim's great grandson, everyone had very high expectations of Jacob, one's that he didn't think that he could fulfil especially now that he phased for the first time.

S: What's bothering you, Jake?

J: I don't think I can do it, Sam. I'm not ready.

S: You've been a wolf for a month, Jake. Nobody expects you to be perfect at it.

J: Yes they do. The Elders were already asking me if I was prepared to take over the pack.

S: Well, you are the rightful Alpha of the Quileute Pack.

J: I know and I'm truly honoured but I don't want to be. I'm happy with being your co-second in command with Paul.

S: Jacob, are you saying what I think you're saying?

J: Mm-hm.

S: Jacob?

J: I don't want it, Sam. At least not now.

S: What about later on when you imprint and are ready to settle down and you want to be Alpha again?

J: Then I'll talk to you about it.

S: Does Billy know?

J: No, not yet. I wanted to talk to you first.

S: Okay, I accept but nothing is set until you talk to Billy.

J: I will, thank you Sam.

S: Alright, alright. Now go before you're late for patrol.

That evening after finishing up with patrol, Jacob ran home knowing that his father would be waiting for ho with dinner.

B: Slow down before you run this house down boy. (He smiled from the porch)

Jacob walked around until the railings and stopped in front of them so that his dad could card his fingers through his fur. Jacob's wolf moaned as his dad played with his fur.

B: Go change and I'll go heat the food up for us.

Billy rolled back into the house while Jacob ran behind the house to phase back and change.

J: It smells nice in here, dad.

B: I made beef stew.

J: Mm, my favourite. Thanks dad.

B: It's my favourite too, you know right?

J: So what you're saying is that you made this for yourself instead of for me?

B: We'll never know now will we, now stop yapping and go get out the plates.

Jacob tried his best to keep up with the cheerful conversation that he's dad was making but he couldn't and he was sure that his dad noticed.

B: Jacob, what's wrong?

J: There's something that I need to tell you.

B: Okay but how about before you do that you come sit here with me instead of starring out of the window.

...

J: I don't want to be the Alpha, dad. I'm not ready and it's not something that I'm really interested in doing.

B: You'll always be the Alpha.

J: I know but I don't want to take up the task of being the Quileute Pack's Alpha and I know that I might be disappointing you but I just don't want to, dad.

B: I thought as much.

J: What?

B: You're my son, Jake. I know you and I know that being an Alpha, being in charge of something so important is not something that you want to do and I accept it.

J: You do?

B: Of course.

J: But I thought that being Ephraim's great grandson and you never getting the opportunity to be Alpha that you'd want me to do it.

B: And I do, when you're ready.

J: You're the best, you know that right. (He smiled getting up and giving his father a hug)

B: So I've been told.

...

...

That was five years ago and Jacob still hasn't gone to Sam about wanting to be Alpha. He enjoyed not having to go to each and every council meeting and being able to rough house with his best friends Seth, Embry and Quil.

Se: Don't you ever regret giving it up without even giving it a go?

J: Sometimes I do, like when Sam is ripping me a new one or shouting at me but then I really think about it and realise that I really don't want to.

Se: Good, I don't think I'd be able to handle it if my best friend were the Alpha.

J: No, you'd be getting all the perks if I were the Alpha.

Se: You forget that I know you right.

J: Whatever.

Se: So Sam and Quil have imprinted already, now when are you planning on taking the plunge.

J: It's not like I can decide when it happens Sethie boy, I'll just have to wait it out and like the rest of you.

Se: Oh, I thought that you had some special powers because you're a legacy and all.

J: I do, I have impeccable sight.

Se: Why am I still even friends with you?

J: Because I'm awesome! (He gloated)

Se: Sure, let's go. The guys have already started with the bonfire.

J: Well it's about time.

Jacob, Seth and the rest of the Quileute's sat around the bonfire telling stories and just enjoying each other's company. They even went cliff diving because it was one of the warmer nights that Forks had seen in a while.

...

B: When are you settling down, my son?

J: I don't know dad, it's not like it's up to me or anything.

B: You don't need to wait to imprint in order to settle down, I didn't and I got three amazing children out of it.

J: Two of whom only call when it's convenient for them and hardly ever visit.

B: But I got you out of that deal and I consider that a massive win.

J: I got an amazing dad too but I'm only eighteen now dad, I still have a lot of time for that.

B: I know but I'm not getting any younger, son and I want a grandbaby before I die.

J: Dad, you still have a long way to go before you have to go knocking on the gates of heaven. Mom still has a long time to wait before she gets reunited with her Husband.

B: I hope so.

Billy smile watching as Jacob bounded off to the kitchen to make them dinner.

...

Jacob has been going on patrol with the rest of the pack but kept coming back later and later every time.

J: Sorry dad that I'm late, I know that you had a doctor's appointment. Sorry.

B: It's okay, I pushed it back two hours but where have you been your patrol ended an hour ago.

J: I don't know dad, it's like every time my shift is over, I just start wondering around until I end up at the border.

B: Every time?

J: Every single time.

B: Well that's weird.

J: You're telling me, dad.

B: Don't worry, we'll figure it out together, let's just get to Forks now.

J: Lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Border Meet Up

**Jacob's POV**

After weeks of trying to figure out he kept going to the border Jacob finally gave up trying to figure it out. His dad and the pack also tried helping but to no avail. Paul and the others keep teasing him, saying that hr might be waiting for his soul mate to walk by.

B: So, what's up with your daily excursions?

J: I don't know dad. There are a few times that it happens unconsciously but more times than not, I just do it myself. I walk to the border hoping to see or find out why I keep going there but there isn't ever anything or anyone.

B: There must be a reason why your wolf keeps taking you there.

J: But it's been over two months now, dad. Don't you think I should have found that reason out by now?

B: Everything important takes time, son. You just need to be patient, Jake.

J: I'm trying to be patient, dad.

B: Good, it'll pay off in the long run.

J: Well, I really hope it does.

 **Edward's POV**

E: Carlisle, I need to talk to you.

C: Does it have anything to do with why you keep disappearing daily?

E: Yes, sort of.

C: Okay, I'm all ears.

E: Well, I started walking just to clear my head. I would walk without a set destination in mind but I always end up at the border. And the strange thing about it is that I take a different route every single day but I somehow always end up at the border.

C: Well that is kind of strange.

E: I know and it's starting to drive me crazy because there isn't ever anyone or anything waiting for me there.

C: What do you do when you get there then?

E: I don't really know. Sometimes I walk along it trying to figure why I always end up there but most of the time I just sit there. It's a quiet place to sit and think or just to get lost in my head.

C: Well that might be your answer right there then.

E: What?

C: Maybe your head's taking you there for that reason exactly. To think, be on your own. I guess it's a place where your guard can be completely down.

E: I guess that it might be then.

...

The following morning around five a.m. the border received more visitors than it ever had at one time.

Jacob was lying on a boulder on his side of the border starring up at the starts when Edward walked up. They both jumped when they saw the other.

E: Who are you?

J: Who are you?

E: I asked first.

J: Well I was here first, Spikey.

E: Spike? Really kid?

J: Kid? You look younger than me but you're calling me kid.

E: I'm much older than you'll ever imagine.

J: Sure but you still haven't told me who you are and what you're doing here.

E: I have been coming here every day for the last couple of months and i have never seen you here before, so maybe you should starts talking and I'm not crazy.

J: Cra... wha... never mind. I've been coming here for the last couple of months too and I've never seen you here either.

E: Okay, that is... strange. (He said thoughtfully) I'm Edward.

J: Jacob.

Edward held out his right hand for Jacob to shake and Jacob looked at him as if he were mad.

J: What are we eighty?

E: It's called having manners, Jacob.

J: it's called having manners, Jacob. (He teased, shaking Edward's hand)

...

E: What? (He asked because of the weird look Jacob was giving him)

J: ... You're a vampire.

E: What?

J: You're a vampire.

E: How did you know?

J: I'm a werewolf.

E: So that's why you smell like a wet dog.

J: You don't smell like sunshine and roses either, Dracula. (He smiled)

E: Dracula, really original mutt. (He smirked)

J: Are you calling me a mutt?

E: If the shoe fits.

J: So Edward, surname?

E: Cullen.

J: ... Black.

E: As in Ephraim Black?

J: As in, how do you know my great grandfather?

E: My father/guardian, Carlisle signed the treaty that prohibits me from crossing this border.

J: Really but that was like decades ago.

E: Carlisle's 353 years old. (He smiled)

J: What! I know vamps are like old but 353, like what!

E: I know a vampire that is over 700 years old.

J: Who wants to do the same thing for that long?

E: Aro loves it.

J: You people and your weird names.

...

J: Okay wait, I'm going to be 18 for a while now but...

E: Why will you been eighteen for a while?

J: Because I phase for as long as there are vampires around and I don't age when I phase.

E: That's interesting.

J: Mm-hm, so how old are you? Wait don't tell me... 200.

E: Not quite, I'm a 115. (He smirked)

J: Wow that is still crazy. (He said rubbing his forehead)

E: Too much for you to handle?

J: Oh shut up.

...

E: So back to earlier... You said that you've been coming here for the last couple of months, why?

J: I don't know. Every time I finish a patrol, my wolf leads me here and I come lie here on this rock until I feel like I can go back. Why do you come here?

E: I don't know either. After... after something happened last year I just started walking because I wanted to clear my head and I ended up here. Now I walk quite often when I need to clear my head or simply to be alone and I always find myself back here and I find it really strange.

J: Believe me, I know. My dad said everything important takes time... so maybe... I don't even know.

E: Neither do I.

J: We'll have to figure it out though because my head is going to explode it I don't get answers soon.

E: I agree but now right now because it's almost eight and I need to go home.

J: Eight? So that means that we've been here for three hours.

E: Mm-hm. Let me put my number in your phone so that we have a way of contacting each other.

J: Werewolves don't exactly have pockets.

E: That's right.

J: Exactly, Mr Old and frail. Give me your phone so that i can give you my number.

E: I may be old but I'm definitely not frail. I could break you in half without even blinking. Here you go. (He said throwing his cell phone to Jacob)

J: Sure. (He mumbled, typing his number in) There, all done.

E: Thank you, I actually look forward to seeing you again.

J: Everyone does, I can't wait to see you too. (He smiled turning around and walking the Reservation)

Edward watched Jacob walking away before turning around with a smile on his face and started his trek back home.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Take Your Call

**Edward's POV**

Edward wondered if he should call Jacob that same day but decided against it, opting to spend time with his daughter. Edward went about his day by helping his daughter with her school work.

Ca: Daddy?

E: Yes sweetheart.

Ca: Why don't we ever go anywhere like aunty Rosie and Alice?

E: Because you're still not in complete control of yourself honey and I don't want you to hurt someone.

Ca: But I won't hurt anyone. I don't hurt you or grandma or grandpa.

E: I know sweetheart but me and everyone here are like you but the people in Forks aren't.

Ca: But will I ever get to go out of here?

E: Definitely, don't worry.

Ca: Oka. Can we read now?

E: Absolutely.

...

A little while later Esme found Edward in the living room starring out of the large floor to ceiling windows.

Es: Edward?

E: Mm. (He said not looking away from the window)

Es: I think that you should really take her out to Forks so that she can slowly start getting use to other people because she needs to starts first grade next year.

E: I know but I'm just worried.

Es: We all are dear but she'll be fine as long as you're with her.

E: I'll think about it, promise.

Es: That's all i can ask for dear.

...

Edward thought that the best time to call Jacob again would be in the morning around the same time that they had met up and that was exactly what he did the following morning at five. He got a little worried when Jacob didn't answer but then remembered that he didn't carry his phone with him while he was phased so he took a chance and ventured to the border hoping to meet him there.

Edward got to the border but didn't see any sign of Jacob and after standing around for about ten minutes he decided to leave.

J: So now I'm not worth waiting for. That hurts man. (He said getting Edward's attention who had turned around)

E: Jacob, I didn't think that you were coming.

J: Sorry, I didn't hear your call.

E: It's okay, I assumed that you were on patrol.

J: No I wasn't. (He laughed) It was my night off and I was sleeping like most normal people do.

E: I don't even remember how that feels.

J: What... sleeping?

E: Mm-hm. Vampires, we don't sleep.

J: That's sad, I love sleeping. So what do you do when you're tired then?

E: We don't get tired, it's another perk of being a vampire.

J: You guys are weird.

E: It's just one of the abilities that make us such formidable creatures.

J: Formidable huh?

E: It means...

J: I know what it means. It doesn't mean that I don't know anything because I live on a Reservation you know, I did go to school.

E: Okay forgive me, I didn't mean to insinuate that.

J: I know, so tell me about some of these abilities that make you guys such formidable creatures.

Well in my family, my sister Alice can see into the future, her husband my brother...

J: Wait what?

E: We're not really related, Carlisle "adopted" us all.

J: You're creeping me out.

E: You'll understand now. So Jasper is an empathy, he can feel and manipulate emotions and I know a vampire Benjamin that can control the elements and I have cousins in Alaska that can cover their body with electricity to hurt others and there is still so much that I will tell you with time.

J: Okay and you. (He asked softly)

E: Well, I have the ability to read minds. (He smirked)

J: Read minds... that's why you've been answering things before I asked them.

E: Mm-hm and what about you. Do wolves have any special abilities?

J: Just the normal things like you know, height and senses. Our eye sight is impeccable. Oh and the whole imprinting thing.

E: Imprinting?

J: It's when you find your soul mate and such.

E: Okay, oh and another ability that I poss is my speed. I'm one of the fastest.

J: Oh really?

E: Yes.

J: Do you want to put your skill where your mouth is?

E: Anytime.

J: How about now then but I have to phase first otherwise I won't stand a chance.

E: It's not like you stand a chance either way.

J: Shut up.

After Jacob phased they realised that Edward could still read his mind while in wolf form. They raced for about two minutes and finally came to a halt at the head of the ravine. Jacob was a mere foot behind Edward the entire time.

 _J: "Okay, you are fast"_

E: But you're not so bad yourself. You weren't that far behind.

 _J: "Well, thank you then"_

...

Edward and Jacob spent the next hour together until Edward had to leave before eight again. They said goodbye and went in their separate directions again.

...

...

The next time they met up was three days later and this time it was Jacob that called Edward and they met up at the border again.

E: This is a nice turn of events, you calling me.

J: I just wanted to show you that I know how to use a phone.

E: Because you never answer when I call.

J: I did answer when you called the other day saying that you were going hunting and would be back yesterday.

E: Only because it was the middle of the afternoon.

J: Whatever, it doesn't matter.

...

E: Do you want to take a walk?

J: Sure.

They were walking in silence for a couple of minutes before Jacob finally decided to ask what's been on his mind.

J: When did you become a vampire?

E: In 1918.

J: Just a couple of years before I was born then.

E: Sure, Jacob.

J: Okay, you don't need to answer if you don't want to but how or like why did you become a vampire?

...

E: Carlisle changed me. I was dying from the Spanish Influenza and my mother... my mother asked Carlisle to change me. She noticed that there was something different about this doctor that would sit at my bedside and begged him to change me because she believed that I was too young to die and then she passed away a couple of days after. I was the first one that Carlisle changed.

J: Whoa.

E: Mm-hm but it was a long time ago so don't worry about it.

J: So were you all changed by Carlisle then?

E: Everyone has their own story and I wouldn't feel comfortable sharing them, it's something that they have to do on their own.

J: Believe me I know that's personal, I was just asking if Carlisle changed you all.

E: No, he changed Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I and Alice and Jasper were already changed when they found us. Now what about you?

J: I wasn't scratched by a werewolf or anything. When vampires are near everyone with the wolf gene starts phasing. The youngest in the pack is one of my best friends Seth Clearwater.

E: So I assume that since you're a descendent of Ephraim that you're the "Alpha wolf."

J: No, I'm supposed to be but I'm not.

E: Why?

J: Sam phased before I did, he was the first one so he was the default Alpha and when I phased he offered it back to me but I just didn't want it. My dad was okay with it, so I'm Sam's beta now.

E: Oh.

J: Mm-hm.

...

J: So Cinderella, can you tell me if you don't mind why you keep running off before eight every day. Is your carriage going to turn back into a pumpkin or what?

E: I have... I have a daughter.

J: A daughter? But I thought vampires were you know...

E: My wife, her mother was human.

J: Your wife?

E: Was. She passed away last year, car accident.

J: Sorry, so that was the something that happened that caused you to start walking.

E: Yes it was.

J: Tell me about your daughter then.

E: Well she's turning six in a couple of month, starting school next year. I've been teaching her for the time being.

J: So he's smart too.

E: Obviously.

Edward continued telling Jacob about Carly and before he left he made plans with Jacob to meet up in Forks the following afternoon, so that the three of them could hangout and Carly could finally see the town.

...

Es: So I hear that you're taking her out to Forks for the day.

E: Ye, I think that it will be good for the both of us.

Es: I agree. Do you want one of us to accompany you?

E: No, that will not be necessary but thank you.

Es: Okay, enjoy yourselves then.

E: We will.

...

A: His future becomes blurry once he gets to Forks.

Es: I'm sure that it doesn't mean anything.

A: I hope so. I'll keep looking though.

...

Edward and Carly drove to Forks and met Jacob in front of a diner that Jacob suggested.

E: Hi, where's your car? How did you get here? (He smiled)

J: i RAN.

Ca: Daddy, what is the man running from?

J: I'm not running from anything, little lady. I just ran over so that I wouldn't be late.

Ca: Oh.

E: Carly, this is my new friend Jacob. Jacob this is my daughter, Carly.

J: Nice to meet you Miss Carly.

Ca: Nice to meet you too Mr Jacob.

J: Good manners.

Ca: My daddy said to always have good manners Mr Jacob.

J: That's good and you can call me Jacob, darling.

Ca: May I daddy?

E: Absolutely.

Ca: Okay, Jacob then you can call me Carly.

J: But I like calling you Miss Carly.

Ca: Well okay, if you really want to. (She said exaggerating her fake sigh)

J: Thank you very much Miss Carly. (He said with a laugh)

E: Now that that's settled, let's go inside for lunch.

J: Lunch but I thought that you guys didn't eat.

Ca: Daddy doesn't eat because vampires drink blood only I eat in our house.

E: Not so loud sweetheart. It's our secret remember.

Ca: Sorry daddy, what about Jacob he knows now?

J: It's okay, I already know.

Ca: But how, grandpa said that people here didn't know.

J: Well let me tell you a secret then. My family and I are werewolves.

Ca: But you and daddy are enemies then. Werewolves hate vampires. (She whispered)

J: Yes but me and my family really like vampires.

Ca: So you won't hurt them?

J: Nope, I really like your dad and my family likes you dad's family.

Ca: Okay then.

J: Let's go inside and get something to eat.

Ca: Let's go. (She said grabbing Jacob's hand and dragging him towards the diner)

E: And me?

Ca: You don't eat daddy.

E: But I still want to go with you two, if that's okay with the both of you.

J: Is that okay, Miss Carly?

Ca: Mm-hm.

J: Okay then, you can join us.

E: Thank you.

The three of them finished at the diner before going to the cinema to watch an animated movie of Carly's choosing. After the movie they went to the park and ran around playing for a while before Jacob had to get back for a pack meeting. They made plans to get together again.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Jacob's POV**

The pack as well as Billy were all waiting for Jacob at the Black house when he arrived.

J: I'm not late am I?

B: No Jacob, we're still waiting for the rest of the Elders to get here.

J: Okay good, I rushed over here so that I wouldn't be late.

P: Your date go well?

J: It wasn't a date.

B: hen what was it?

J: Dad you too? We were just hanging out, it wasn't really a date.

Elder #1: And that's why we called this meeting.

J: Excuse me?

Elder #2: What is your relationship with the Cullen boy? Vampires and werewolves usually don't get along.

J: I know that and I was just as shocked as all of you when I realised what was happening.

Elder #1: What did he do? (He asked with a little edge)

J: Nothing really. (He smiled) We were both drawn to the border for some strange reason that we haven't figured out yet and we started talking and getting to know each other. Now it's like it has become a part of my daily life. I look forward to meeting up with him now.

Elder #2: So he hasn't made any demands about wanting the treaty to be lifted or anything?

J: No he hasn't. Edward's adoptive father Carlisle was the one who signed the treaty with Ephraim in the first place and he has trained them to be like him.

Elder #1: That's good but nonetheless we still want to meet him.

J: Can he bring his daughter alone?

Elder #1: Daughter? How does a vampire have a daughter? Did he bite...

J: No, no, he didn't. His wife was human and gave birth to their daughter but she passed away in a car accident last year.

Elder #2: So she's human?

J: Not completely, she's a hybrid. Half vampire, half human but the Cullen's are teaching her to be like them.

Elder #2: Okay, then I guess that it's okay if he wants to bring her alone. (He said after looking at the other Elder and Billy, both of whom nodded their approval)

J: Thank you, I'll let him know.

Elder #1: Okay, then we'll be off.

...

P: Now that they're gone, you're stepping out on us with a vamp.

J: Stepping out? I'm not cheating on anyone.

P: Well you could be, he's a vampire Jake.

J: I know but we're friends. He's a nice person and as from what I've heard so is his family. Dad, his dad Carlisle knew Ephraim. He signed the treaty with him.

B: Carlisle Cullen?

J: Yes.

B: The Cullen's are a good bunch not many vampires are like them. Boys, let Edward come over then we can see for ourselves.

P: Fine but I don't like it.

J: He's a good guy, I promise and his daughter is just the cutest.

Q: You've met her?

J: Yeah, earlier today. We went for lunch, watched a movie and went to the park.

Ja: Whoa dude.

J: Mm-hm.

S: Okay enough chit chat, we still have to train so up and add em'.

Se: Really Sam, we're about to meet Jacob's second family.

J: You too Seth?

Se: Hey, I saw an opportunity and I took it.

S: Jacob's family or not we still need to train.

J: I just quickly want to make a phone call and then I'll be there, promise.

S: Five minutes.

J: All I need.

B: Calling Edward?

J: Yup.

 **...Phone Call...**

 _E: Jacob, hi._

 _J: Hi._

 _E: What's wrong?_

 _J: Oh nothing, it's just that we had a meeting with the Elders of our pack._

 _E: Okay._

 _J: And I know that we made plans for tomorrow already but I was wondering if you didn't want to come to the Reservation instead._

 _E: The Reservation?_

 _J: Yeah, the Elders sort of want to talk to you._

 _E: But I planned on bringing Carly along so that we could show her the ravine, I already told her and she's so excited but I guess I'll have to tell her that we'll move it to another day._

 _J: No, bring her along._

 _E: Jacob._

 _J: The Elders said that you could if you wanted to and if it all goes well then we can take her to LaPush beach. It's really beautiful._

 _E: Let me think about it quickly, I'll call you back in a bit._

 _J: I'm going for training, maybe in two hours?_

 _E: Okay, in two hours._

 _J: Bye._

 _E: Goodbye._

 _..._

The pack was training with Sam ordering them around. Jacob was blocking attacks when he had to but he was getting distracted. He was busy thinking when Seth knocked him down, he hit his head on the ground softly.

Se: Jake, I'm sorry,

Jacob kept lying on the ground not responding with a confused look on his face. He was thinking about everything that has recently happened in his life and he came to a surprising conclusion.

S: Hey, what's wrong Jake? Get up. (He says coming closer and kneeling next to Jacob and helping him sit up straight)

Jacob sat up with Sam's help and looked at all the members of his pack.

J: I think I imprinted?

P: On who?

J: ... Edward.

Emb: When?

Ja: How is that even possible?

Se: Guys, give him space.

...

 **Edward's POV**

After Jacob's call, Edward decided to address the concerns that were plaguing the minds of his family.

E: Okay, go ahead. (He sighed as he came back into the living room)

R: Okay, I'll go first. Who are these Elders and why do they want to see you?

E: I do not know the why but I can answer the who. The Elders are from my friend Jacob's pack.

C: You mean Jacob your Canadian friend that you met at the border?

E: What... no, Carlisle. He isn't Canadian. Why would you think that?

Es: Well you did say that you met him at the border.

E: Oh! No, I meant the vampire werewolf border. The one that separates us from the Quileute pack.

Em: You mean that this Jacob is a werewolf?

E: Yes he is.

A: But they're dangerous, they're our enemies, Ed.

Ca: Jacob isn't our enemy. He said his family likes our family. (She said coming downstairs)

Es: When did you meet him darling?

Ca: Today of course. We went to eat and watch a movie and he even played with me in the park. And he said to call him Jacob but he calls me Miss Carly. (She laughed)

R: How could you be so irresponsible Edward?

E: She's right. The Quileute pack don't pose a threat to us all they care about is protecting their land and as long as we don't pose a threat to their land and people, they don't care about us. Carlisle, you signed that same treaty with Jacob's great grandfather.

C: Ephraim Black.

E: Yes and they still honour it just like we do. That is probably the reason why they want to see me, to make sure that we're still upholding our side of the deal.

Es: Well if you're right about them then we'd like to meet them too.

E: Them?

Es: Yes. Invite your friend Jacob and his pack for a barbeque this weekend.

E: Okay, I will.

Ca: Is Jacob coming to our house?

E: If he says yes but we're going to visit him at his house tomorrow first.

R: I hope you're right about this Jacob, Edward. I really hope you are. (She says turning and making her way to towards the stairs)

E: Rosalie, wait! Does anyone know what imprinting is?

C: If I'm not wrong I believe it has something to do with a werewolf finding their soul mate. That one person that they're meant to be with, why?

E: It's something I heard in Jacob's mind a couple of weeks ago.

Jas: You need to stay out of people's minds, brother.

E: I can't. It's like telling a human to stop breathing, it's impossible.

Em: No it's not, actually.

E: Shut up, Emmett.

Em: Never! (He shouted, picking Carly up and running away)

...

Later that evening when everyone was busy with their own thing and Carly was asleep, Edward decided to make a visit to Carlisle.

E: Something has been bugging you since this afternoon but you've been hiding it well.

C: I was merely thinking that you and this Jacob boy must have gotten real close if these last couple of weeks for you to be willing to take your daughter out in to town for the first time with him by your side.

E: I don't know. There's just... it just feels like there's something drawing me to him, Carlisle and it scares me sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reservation

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie had just finished getting Carly dressed because she believed that her dad couldn't dress her because he was a boy and dressed weirdly. She came out in a colourful summer dress that her aunt Alice bought for her.

R: Edward, are you sure about taking her? I know that you said that you know Jacob but you don't know his family. They could hurt her.

E: I won't let that happen to her, Rose. We'll leave at the first sign of danger and besides, I can read minds so I'll know if they want to do anything before they do it.

R: Be safe.

E: I will, I promise. It' actually sweet that you're this worried about us.

R: I'm not actually. I'm worried about Carly, you, you can stay there just bring her back.

E: I'll make sure that she comes and visits you at least once a month.

R: Oh, don't you dare. (She warned)

Ca: I'm ready, daddy.

E: And you look good, now say goodbye to aunt Rose so that we can leave because uncle Emmy is already waiting for us.

R: You know, maybe I should come along on the drive with you and Emmett, just to be safe.

E: No, absolutely now Rosalie. You might just scare Jacob away, you're staying right here. We'll be fine, I promise.

R: Okay but I don't like this one bit.

E: I know, now say goodbye to Carly so that we can leave.

Rosalie said goodbye to Carly and then watched as the two of them left the house and walked over to Emmett's jeep.

...

E: Thanks for driving us to the border, Em.

Em: No problem bud, someone has to make sure that my niece is safe.

E: As opposed to her father?

Em: It was either me or Rosalie, so be grateful that I agreed.

E: I am. (He smiled)

Em: Do you need me to come pick you up later on?

E: I don't know. I'll find out and let you know.

Em: Okay.

...

 **Jacob's POV**

Jacob was walking around, stressing about every small detail which was really amusing his father because this was the first time that he saw him in this state.

B: Son, you need to calm down or you'll tire yourself out and then you'll be no good for anyone today.

J: I can't dad, everything has to be perfect.

B: Why, I thought that Edward was just your friend.

J: Dad. (He whined)

B: I know, I know. Are you not supposed to be leaving soon to go pick Edward and his daughter up by the border?

J: I will as soon as the guys get here. I need to say something quickly before Edward gets here.

S: And what would that be? (He asked coming into the house closely followed by the rest of the pack)

J: Good, you're all here. I need to ask you all a favour.

Q: Go ahead.

K: Edward can read minds, like we can when we're phased but he can do it all the time and he can't control it, so I just wanted to ask you guys not to think about the whole imprint thing until I have the chance to talk to him. Please guys.

P: We won't, I promise and if I'm promising not to then you can definitely bet that the rest of them will also.

B: You were always the bad apple in the pack, Paul.

P: I'd be offended if it weren't partly true.

J: Partly? Yeah right.

P: Shut up and leave lover boy.

J: I'm not... even going to try.

P: Ta ta.

J: I'll be back in a bit.

...

Jacob arrived at the border just as Emmett's Jeep was pulling up.

E: Just in time. (He smiled when he got out of the car and Jacob was closer)

J: Mm-hm.

E: This is my older brother, Emmett. Emmett this is my friend Jacob.

Em: nice to meet you Jacob.

J: You too. (He smiled) Don't worry, I'll have them back to you in one piece.

Em: Just be thankful that Rosalie isn't here because she would probably have chased you away just so that she could take Carly home with her.

J: Well then I'm glad that she isn't here and speaking of Carly, Miss Carly. Where are you? What's taking so long?

Ca: I'm right here, I was just fixing myself. (She said coming out of the car)

J: Were you broken then?

Ca: No silly. Boys. (She says softly, shaking her head)

J: We're clueless sometimes, huh? (He smiled)

Ca: Mm-hm.

J: Now can I get a hug please?

Ca: of course. (She said running over and giving him a hug)

Em: I guess that that's my queue.

E: Thank you for bringing us.

Em: No problem and don't forget to let me know.

E: I won't. Bye. (He smiled watching him get in and drive back towards the Cullen house)

J: okay let's go then, the Reservation awaits.

E: Lead the way.

They spent the entire ride over to the Reservation talking and just enjoying each other's company.

E: So where is this meeting going to take place?

J: At my dad's house. He's an Elder and it's more convenient for him to have it at our house.

E: What do you mean more convenient?

J: He's in a wheelchair, so it's easier for him to hold meetings there.

E: But I thought werewolves had quick healing.

J: My dad wasn't a wolf. There weren't any vampires in Forks when he was our... well my age so the werewolf gene wasn't "activated" so to say and then the diabetes hit him hard so now he's in a wheelchair.

E: Sorry.

J: No, it's okay. He loves it, he says it's nice having his own personal set of wheels that no one can borrow.

E: Well, he sounds like an interesting man.

J: He is. (He smiled)

...

Sam was already outside waiting for them when they got to the Black house.

...

J: Guys, this is our pack Alpha Sam. Sam this is Edward and his daughter.

E: Nice to meet you. (He said shaking Sam's hand)

S: ... Same. (He said letting go of his hand) And who might you be? (He asked with a big smile, squatting down in front of Carly)

Ca: I'm Carly Cullen.

S: Well I'm Sam Uley, Miss Cullen.

Ca: It's just Carly, Mr. Uley.

S: Then I'm just Sam.

Ca; Are you a friend of Jacob's?

S: Yes I am. Do you want to meet the rest of Jacob's friends and his dad?

Ca: Yes, can I please?

S: Of course you can. Let's go. (He stood up, taking her hand and walked towards the house)

E: Come on, you need to introduce me to your family.

Jacob took Carly and Edward to Billy after all the introductions were made.

E: It's an honour to meet you Mr Black.

B: It's just Billy and it's a pleasure meeting you too, son.

Ca: Are you Jacob's dad because you both have the same surname.

E: Carly.

B: It's okay, I am Jacob's father and you must be Carly.

Ca: Yes I am.

...

The Elders came in a couple of minutes later and everyone went quiet.

Sam made the necessary introduction and everyone took their seat. Jacob offered to take Carly outside so that she wasn't bored but the Elders said that he had to be in attendance too so Seth offered. Edward gave in after a bit of hesitation his side and encouragement from Jacob.

Elder #1: So let's get straight to the point. We want to know why... why you're spending time with a werewolf. Why are you interested all of the sudden.

Elder #2: Were you sent by your father?

E: No, Carlisle didn't send me. He is still happy with the terms of the treaty that he signed. I don't have any ulterior motives about being Jacob's friend. I enjoy being in his company. I wasn't in one of the best places when my wife passed away but Jacob somehow got me out of it and we didn't even know each other that well back then. We just started meeting at the border and talking and now we're great friends. I couldn't imagine my life without him at the moment.

B: The death of a loved one always opens doors to so much more.

E: I can agree to that.

Elder #2: So your father doesn't want any sort of amendments made to the treaty.

E: No, not at all.

Elder #1: It's weird for a vampire to be friends with a werewolf.

E: It is but it works.

Elder #1: Well I guess that we have nothing to worry about then.

Elder #2: We'll inform the rest of the council. Billy?

B: I agree.

Elder #1: Now I think that it's time to take our leave.

E: It was a pleasure meeting the both of you.

Elder #2: As was meeting you.

Seth and Carly came back into the house as soon as Sam showed the Elders out.

Ca: Daddy!

E: Yes sweetheart.

Ca: I was talking to Seth and he said that he and Jacob aren't really brothers but that Jacob is like a brother to him and Jacob's dad, Billy is like a father to him. So I was wondering if he could be a... like a grandfather to me, then I can have two grandfathers. Grandpa Carlisle and ... grandpapa Billy. So can I?

E: I don't know sweetheart, you have to ask him.

Ca: Can I please call you grandpapa Billy?

B: Of course you can, I'd be honoured. (He smiled)

C: Yay! (She shouted, running over and giving him a hug)

Jacob lifted her on to his father's lap where she sat comfortably.

E: That meeting went better than I expected.

J: It did, didn't it? I was so nervous,

E: Why were you nervous?

J: No reason.

E: Mm-hm. So, my mother Esme said that I should invite you all for a barbeque this Saturday. She feels that since I got to meet all of you that she and the rest of the family should also be allowed to meet you.

B: That sounds fair.

P: Spending a day with vampires?

J: Paul.

Ca: We're nice vampires, we don't eat people.

B: That's nice to know. (He smiled at her) I'll make sure that they all make it.

E: You are also invited, Billy.

B: Then I will be there. Now I'm pretty sure that none of you want to spend this beautiful day with me so I suggest you all leave and go have some fun because I have plans too so no sitting around here.

J: What plans do you have dad?

B: Goodbye Jacob.

The werewolves and vampires all left Billy's house and separated but not before making plans to meet up at the cliff in a while.

Jacob took Edward and Carly on a different route so that he could show the around the Reservation and Quileute grounds. They talked about the meeting and first impressions of the pack while they walked. After showing them LaPush beach, they ended up at the cliffs where the rest of the werewolves were with Carly in Jacob's arms.

Ca: Cool! Daddy can I jump also?

E: Absolutely not, it's dangerous.

J: You can jump with her.

E: I'm not going into that water.

J: Well I am, so she can jump with me. Do you want to jump with me, Miss Carly?

Ca: Yes please, can I daddy?

J: Yeah daddy, can she?

E: ... Fine but I don't want a single scratch on my daughter Jacob or you will regret it.

J: Promise, now what are you going to swim in? (He asked finally putting Carly down so that he could remove his shirt, causing Edward to stare)

E: Uh, the one thing I've learnt about having a small child is to always be prepared. I have extra clothes for her in the bag.

J: Okay good. You ready to go, Miss Carly?

Ca: Yup. (She says taking off he shoes and handing them to her father)

J: Say goodbye to daddy so that we can jump.

Ca: bye, bye daddy.

E: Goodbye sweetheart, enjoy yourself.

Jacob picked Carly up and held her against his chest as they jumped down and others followed.

S: Well that's some trust you have in him.

E: I know he'll make sure that she's safe. (He said as they watched Jacob and Carly hit the water) Sm, there's something that O want to ask you.

S: Go ahead.

E: What can you tell me about imprinting?

S: Why?

E: Uh, I'm just... interested.

S: Okay well imprinting is a wolf's way of finding their soul mate. That one person that the universe thinks is perfect for them. It's the person that they're meant to be with.

E: Mm.

Sam watched Edward as they waited for Jacob to come back up. They jumped a few more times before Edward decided that it was time to go back home and Jacob offered to drive them home. Edward took Carly back to Billy's house so that he could get her dry and changed into clean clothes and Jacob almost went alone but was called back by Sam.

S: Jacob.

J: Mm-hm.

S: You need to talk to Edward.

J: I know and I will, promise.

S: Sooner rather than later, okay. (He said walking away)


	7. Chapter 7: The Cullens

**Edward's POV**

Jacob parked in front of the Cullen house which seemed to be vacant.

J: This is where you live?

E: Mm-hm. (He smirked)

J: This isn't even a house!

E: Carlisle has been working and saving for centuries and so have we at one time or another so we use it to live comfortably.

J: That's smart. I should probably leave before your family comes out.

E: They're not here but they'll probably be back at any moment.

J: Why are you so calm all the time?

E: I've had years and years to work on my composure.

J: Oh how I hate you sometimes.

E: Thank you.

J: With all the craziness today, I forgot to ask you if you enjoyed yourself.

E: I did, the Reservation is a very beautiful place and LaPush beach is just exceptional and I'm pretty sure Carly did too because she passed out as soon as I put her into the car.

J: Yeah she did, she loved jumping down the cliff and said that we had to force you to jump with us the next time we go.

E: The next time huh?

J: Hopefully. (He smiled)

E: I can get behind that.

J: Yeah.

...

E: Uh, I think that I should get her into bed.

J: Yeah and I think I'll hit the road before your sister gets here.

E: I agree but you'll have to meet her on Saturday.

J: But then I'll have a valid reason why I'm here and I'll be surrounded so she won't be able to kill me.

E: That's smart.

J: I guess that I have to go now.

E: Mm-hm, I'll give you a call later on.

J: Okay.

Edward got Carly out of the back of the car while Jacob got her bag and put it around Edward's shoulder. Jacob watched as Edward carried his daughter into the house before getting in and driving away.

...

Edward's family slowly started coming home about fifteen minutes after Jacob drove away.

A: You're alive! (She cheered when she saw Edward)

E: Of course I am, I didn't go to the Reservation to be massacred.

A: I know but both yours and Carly's future were blurry then it would go away and come back blurry after a while again. The same thing happened when you went into Forks yesterday.

E: Maybe it has something to do with Jacob and him being a werewolf.

A: Yeah I guess so. We're meant to be enemies so it wouldn't be fair if I could see their future's too.

E: You've got a point there.

A: So how was your day?

E: It was really, really nice but you'll have to wait for everyone before I can go into detail because I don't want to repeat myself.

A: Fine. (She huffed)

Rosalie and Emmett were the last ones of the family to arrive.

R: Where's Carly? Is she okay?

E: She's asleep and she's absolutely fine. She enjoyed herself quite a lot today.

R: I won't believe that until I hear it from her myself.

E: Believe me, she'll tell you all about it when she wakes up.

C: Edward, now that everyone is here care to share what happened at the meeting.

E: The werewolves are really nice and Jacob's father Billy is just the best, Carlisle. (He smiled) The Elders were a bit cold towards me when they first arrived but that had more to do with the fact that I am a vampire and they thought that the reason I was getting close to Jacob was so that I could somehow get him to change the treaty. They thought you had sent me because you were unhappy with the treaty but I cleared it all up. They were a bit surprised to tell you the truth but I told them that my only motive was being friends with Jacob and Billy even back me up on that.

C: It sounds like it all went well then?

E: It did, I wish you guys could see the Reservation. I'm definitely going to ask because it is really beautiful and I would love for you all to see it.

Es: Did you talk to them about the barbeque?

E: Yes. A few of them were worried about werewolves and vampires socializing...

R: So am I.

E: Noted but Billy convinced them all. Billy's just the best, Carlisle you'll love him.

Em: As much as or more than you love your future father-in-law?

E: Father in... what? Emmett, no. (He warned causing the entire family to laugh)

Ja: I have to agree with Emmett's assessment though, brother.

E: Billy's really nice. He's in a wheelchair but he doesn't let that get him down.

C: I would certainly like to meet him.

E: He's coming on Saturday.

Es: Good. I'll go shopping for what I need tomorrow.

E: You can take Carly alone.

Es: Really.

E: Yes, she'll definitely enjoy it.

R: Then I'm coming along too.

Es: I can take care of my granddaughter, Rose.

R: I know but I just like spending time with her.

Es: Okay.

The Cullen's did their own thing for the rest of the night and then Edward went to the border at five. He and Jacob sat around talking and even took a walk to the ravine. Edward felt like Jacob was holding something back but didn't want to be too forward by asking so he just let it go for the time ebing. Jacob invited Edward to go patrolling with him the following night and Edward immediately agreed. They would be meeting the following night at 2 a.m.

...

E: I can't believe Sam actually said it's okay for me to be here because he's suck a stickler for rules and all.

J: _"I know I was too. I went to him expecting a no that I didn't even realise that he had said yes"_

E: So what do you do when you're out here patrolling?

J: _"I have the South side tonight so I just walk up and down making sure that everything is in place. We have to protect our people, sometimes we come across hunters and then we have to stay clear, make sure that they don't see us and inform the others to be careful"_

E: Through your mental link?

J: " _Yes and rouge vampires we chase and kill"_

E: Just like that?

J: " _No, the council would have our heads but if there are reports of unusual deaths around here and we're on high alert then we kill any foreign vamps around here, especially if they have golden eyes"_

E: Have you met any other vampires with golden eyes?

 _J: "No, your eyes are unique. You're my first"_

They continued talking and walking the length of the South of the Quileute grounds until the sun came out and then they had to part ways.

E: I'll see you in a couple of hours.

J: _"Can't wait"_

 _..._

Everyone was busy doing some thing or another for the barbeque that they were having later when Edward arrived so he quickly went up to go wake Carly up because he knew that she would hate missing out on helping with the prep.

...

E: What can I help with? (He asked coming down the stairs with Carly on his back)

Ca: And me also.

A: You can come and help me get out all the utensils that we'll be needing.

C: Are other people going to be eating with me?

E: Remember that I told you that Jacob and his friends are coming over for a visit.

Ca: Oh yeah, is grandpapa Billy coming too?

C: Grandpapa Billy?

Ca: He said that I can call him that. I asked him and he said okay, it's okay right grandpa?

C: Of course it is.

Ca: So is grandpapa also coming?

E: Yes he is.

Ca: Okay, let me down then so that I can go help aunt Ally.

E: One day it's aunt Ally and the other day it's aunt Alice, you're a crazy little girl you.

Ca: I'm not crazy, daddy. (She says stomping off into the kitchen)

Around 9 a.m. everyone gathered in the living room after having finished all the prep that they could.

Es: I think you guys should go feeding because you haven't gone in a while and we don't want any incidents later today.

C: Edward you should go too. Esme' and I went yesterday so we can take care of Carly and if Jacob and his friends arrived then we'll make sure that they're comfortable until you get here.

E: And what about Carly, are you still okay sweetheart?

Ca: Yes daddy.

E: But the last time you had anything was a month ago.

C: She's still small Edward so her need isn't that severe and she eats food which helps take the edge off a little.

E: Okay, I'll go with.

Ca: Bye daddy, enjoy yourself.

E: I will sweetheart.

She said goodbye to her aunts and uncles before they all left. Esme' made her a quick breakfast. Carlisle was in the office when they heard cars parking outside. Carly ran to the door closely followed by Esme'.

Esme' opened the door and Carly ran over and jumped on Jacob.

Ca: Jacob! You're here.

J: Yes I am, darling. Are you happy to see me?

Ca: Yes I am. This is my grandma Esme' Cullen.

J: Nice to meet you.

Es: It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

C: It feels like we already know you based on everything that Carly and Edward have told us. Carlisle, nice to meet you.

J: Likewise.

Billy and the rest of the werewolves came in an introductions were made before they all moved into the living room.

C: It's nice to have you all here, the kids will be here in the next 10-15 minutes. We sent them to feed.

B: That's okay, we wouldn't want them to be hungry or thirsty while we're stuffing our faces.

C: That's exactly what I thought.

Es: Boys, I want you guys to be comfortable here. You all made Edward feel comfortable when he was at the Reservation and I want to return the favour. There are snacks in the kitchen and I'm sure Emmett will start the fire for the barbeque when he gets here.

P: We can get it started for them.

Es: It's okay, you don't have to.

P: I know but it'll give us something to do for now.

Es; Well in that case, let me show you where everything is set up.

All the wolves except Jacob and Sam followed Esme' to the back door.

Ca: Do you want to see how my room looks like Jacob?

J: Huh. What will your dad say if he sees me in your room, Miss Carly?

Ca: Stop being silly Jacob, come one.

J: Yes ma'am.

...

S: I'm going to make sure that they don't cause any trouble. (He says walking towards the back door)

C: I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you, Billy.

B: Likewise. My grandfather spoke very highly of you. He was very impressed that the two of you got along so well given that you were a vampire and all.

C: I guess that the same could be said about our son's.

B: Yes indeed. (He smiled)

Carlisle pushed Billy towards the back where everyone else was.

...

Carly showed Jacob her room and couldn't stop talking about everything inside of it and then took him to the room next to hers.

...

The werewolves were out back finally settled when the vampires arrived. They all went around back and Edward made all the necessary introductions before looking around expectantly.

Em: What are you looking for?

E: Jacob and uh... Carly.

Es: Carly was busy showing him her room.

E: Okay, I'll go find him, I mean them. (He said running off into the house)

Em: He's whipped.

P: Yes he is.

Es: Leave him alone boys.

...

Em: I think that you can move aside so that I can take over here.

P: What makes you think that I'll trust you with cooking meat when all you eat is raw no, you just drink blood. No way.

Em: But I'm the best.

P: Nah, that's me.

S: Why don't you both just do it? (He asks rubbing his hand over his face)

Em & P: Fine. (They both grumbled)

Ja: Good boys.

...

Edward found Jacob and Carly in his room going through his records.

Ca; Daddy has a lot of boring music. I don't like it but he does and he plays the piano real good too.

J: Really?

E: Yes I do. (He smiled going in)

J: Edward. (He gasped)

E: Nice to see you two are enjoying my room and my music isn't boring Carly.

Ca: Yes it is.

J: You have a nice room, I love the view.

E: It is the best. So what are the two of you doing up here.

Ca: I showed Jacob my room and then yours daddy.

J: They're both really nice. (He smiled)

...

The little group joined the family downstairs and they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other and just having fun.


	8. Chapter 8: Family of Friends?

When Carly, Edward and Jacob came outside they saw Seth and Jasper sitting and talking while the rest of the werewolves and vampires sat around watching Paul and Emmett arguing about when to turn the meat. Rosalie had enough and went over telling them that if they didn't quit their fighting that she would take over and both boys immediately opposed, opting rather to do it together in silence. Carly ran over to her grandparents leaving Edward and Jacob standing at the door.

E: Are you ready?

J: Not really.

E: But you have to do it and there's no time like the present.

J: I like procrastinating.

E: Not today. You can't postpone this any longer come on.

J: Do I have to?

E: Yes, now come on Jacob. (He said pulling Jacob towards his siblings)

Edward introduced Jacob to Alice, Jasper and finally Rosalie. Alice and Jasper both welcomed him but Rosalie gave him the evil eye before saying hi.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying each other's company. The werewolf and vampire "teens" all got along well and even went for a swim after the werewolves had their lunch. The parents were actually shocked at how well they got along but were happy nonetheless. At around five p.m. when the wolves had to go home they made plans for vampires to come explore the Reservation somewhere in the following week. Carly went around hugging all the werewolves including her grandpapa before they had to leave. The Cullen's stood and watched as the Quileute's got into their cars and drive away.

 **Jacob's POV**

Billy, Sam and Jacob spoke to the Elders the following day about allowing the Cullen's onto their land for a visit. The Elders were a bit wary about allowing vampires onto their land but Billy, Sam and Jacob all vouched for the Cullen's, giving the Elders their word that the Cullen's were not a danger to their people. The Elders finally relented saying that if anything were to go wrong that it would be on them.

...

 **~Phone Call~**

 _J: Hi, Edward?_

 _R: Nope._

 _J: Rosalie, is that you?_

 _R: Let's give a point to Jacob for guessing correctly._

 _J: Thank you but I need to talk to Edward._

 _R: Aren't you tired of each other already? You have been spending almost every day with each other._

 _J: You've been with Emmett for decades so I don't think that you should be judging us at all now can I talk to Edward please?_

 _R: He's busy right now._

 _J: It's important._

" _ **Jacob could hear whispering coming from the other line before there was a sigh"**_

 _E: Sorry for that, you said that this was important._

 _J: Yup. The Elders agreed to allow you guys onto our land._

 _E: Really?_

 _J: Yes but only on the condition that you all behave._

 _E: My family is very well behaved, thank you very much._

 _J: I know they are, I was more worried about you Dracula._

 _E: Oh shut up and really Dracula?_

 _J: If the shoe fits, my darling._

 _E: Uh okay. Uh, when would be best for us to come?_

 _J: Any time in the afternoon, it's said that tomorrow might be warm..._

 _E: In Forks?_

 _J: As warm as it gets so after our little tour we could all head to the cliffs again._

 _E: I'm not going in that water, Jacob._

 _J: We'll see, I can be very persuasive if I feel like it._

 _E: We'll see._

 _J: We shall. Goodbye Edward._

 _J: Goodbye Jake. (He smiled)_

 _..._

S: My darling huh?

J: It just came out, Sam.

S: And it'll keep happening until you talk to him, Jake.

J: I know and I'm working on it.

S: Okay.

 _..._

 **Edward's POV**

R: You two are weirdly close for friends you know.

E: I know but it's nice.

R: He makes you smile. (She stated, starring at him)

E: He's fun to be around, Rose.

R: It's more than that and you know it.

Rosalie looked at him for a bit longer before walking off and joining the rest of the family in the living room, leaving Edward starring at the spot that she was previously occupying. He came back to his sense and then followed her into the living room.

Em: Was that Jacob?

Ja: What did he say?

E: We can go tomorrow afternoon and afterwards you guys can go cliff jumping with the Pack if you're interested.

Em: I definitely am.

A: Me too.

C: Was that all?

E: Yes it...

R: Unless you want to hear about them flirting.

E: We were not flirting.

R: "If the shoe fits, my darling" (She mimicked)

E: It probably just slipped out.

A: I wonder why? (She teased)

E: I'm going to go find my daughter.

 **...**

 **-Reservation-**

The Cullen's arrived the following afternoon at the Reservation and were met by Sam, Jacob, Seth and Jared.

Em: Where's my buddy Paul?

Se: Embry, Quil and Paul left this morning to go check something out but I think they'll be back soon.

C: Is it anything that we can help out with?

S: Not at the moment, no. They just went to check something out.

C: Okay, we'll keep our ears and eyes open on our side.

S: Thanks.

J: Now that that's settled, let's go.

Ca: Where's grandpapa Billy?

J: He's back at the house.

Ca: Can I go to him?

E: Don't you want to see the Reservation with us?

Ca: I already did the other day, please daddy?

Jar: I can take her to Billy's.

E: ... Okay fine but you behave yourself.

Ca: I will and don't forget to come pick me up before you go jumping because I brought my bathing suit this time.

J: I wouldn't dream of it plus I need someone else on my side to get your daddy to jump with us.

Ca: I'm on your side, let's go Jared.

Jar: Do you want to get on my back?

Ca; Yes! Yes please.

The three werewolves and seven vampires walked around the Reservation taking in all it's beauty. They walked around for over an hour which was longer that it took Edward, Jacob and Carly and they saw much more than they did that first time. They met up with Paul, Embry and Quil on their way back to the Black house.

...

P: So we still going jumping?

J: Yes we're ALL going.

Es: No, I think this is the end of the road for Carlisle and I.

C: Yes, we're staying here with Billy but you guys should go.

Es: Especially you Edward.

J: Yes, especially you Edward.

E: I'm going with okay. I have to because my daughter is too.

B: And you have to participate.

E: We'll have to see about that one though, Billy.

HaHaHaHaHa

...

Em: This looks amazing. (He exclaimed when they got to the cliffs)

Ja: The whole tour around the Reservation and you just made sounds of appreciation and this has you shouting in excitement.

Em: Yeah, it's amazing. (He says taking off his shirt)

J: Stare any harder and you'll stare a hole through him.

R: He's mine, I can stare as long and hard as I want to.

...

J: So Miss Carly, what can we do to convince your daddy to jump with us?

Ca: I don't know Jacob, I couldn't think of anything.

J: How about we push him in and he won't get hurt because...

Ca: He's a vampire.

J: Exactly.

E: You're not pushing me in.

Ja: We'll help.

A: Absolutely.

E: So you're all turning on me?

Ca: Mm-hm.

E: Sweetheart, you too?

Ca: It's really fun, daddy.

E: Okay fine, I'll do it.

J: WooHoo!

...

R: Stare any harder and you'll stare a hole through him, Jacob. (She said when she saw Jacob starring at Edward as he took his shirt off)

J: I wasn't starring.

R: Keep telling yourself that. (She said jumping off after her husband)

J: But I...

A: Yes you were. (She said jumping in too)

E: It's fine, don't worry.

Ca: Let's go now.

J:You can jump with your daddy now.

E: No, I think you should jump with her for the first time then we'll see what happens after that.

J: Okay, let's go darling.

Ca: Is daddy jumping?

E: Yes I am, sweetheart.

They small group jumped together, holding each other's hand. The wolves and the vampires enjoyed playing in the water together. Edward felt comfortable enough jumping with Carly after jumping on his own or with Jacob for a couple of times. Everyone took their turn jumping with Carly and she enjoyed being the centre of attention. The wolves and vampires played a sort of wrestling game where someone would sit on another's shoulders and they would try pushing each other off. Jacob was first on Edward's shoulders and then they switched. After a while of playing around Edward fell off and Jacob caught him causing them both to fall into the water still holding each other, when they came back to the surface they were still holding one another, starring into each other's eyes.

E: I guess that we need to talk huh?

J: (Sigh) I guess so.


	9. Chapter 9: It's Time

Edward and Jacob left the water after Rosalie promised to watch Carly. They walked side by side in silence until they got to the edge of the ravine. They both sat down on a large boulder.

J: I'm gonna go first okay.

E: Sure.

J: So uh... I... I imprinted on. (He sighed) I imprinted on you okay!

E: I know.

J: It's when... wait, what? How? When?

E: A couple of weeks ago when we were at the border. It was like your sub conscious was trying to tell your brain something but it was getting lost somewhere in between.

J: It was... my wolf was trying to tell you because I wouldn't.

E: Why not, why didn't you want to tell me?

J: You were married. You have a daughter and you're a vampire.

E: I thought that did not matter between us, Jake?

J: It doesn't but... I didn't choose to imprint on you.

E: So you don't want the imprint?

J: No, that's not what I'm saying.

E: Then what are you saying?

J: I don't know!

E: You're lying.

J: I know.

E: Then tell me the truth please.

J: I didn't want to imprint on you, I never even thought about it but then I started liking you for some strange reason and nothing I did could change that. I found it really weird, mainly because I didn't understand why it was happening but then I fell and hit my head and it was as if I was watching a movie from the time I imprinted until that morning that I spent with you and Carly. It was then that I realised that I could never be with you so I decided to do everything in my power to ensure that we were good friends. An imprint doesn't necessarily mean that the two of us have to be together we could also just e friends.

E: But that is not what you want is it?

J: No it isn't but if that isn't what you want then I'll be fine with it.

E: Jacob, you need to stop putting others needs above your own even if it is mine.

J: I can't. It's all I know how to do.

E: And it's noble of you but in times like this, with situations like these you cannot afford to put aside your feelings if that is what I want. So tell me what do YOU want, Jake?

J: I don't want to pressure you into anything.

E: When have you ever known me to be pressured into doing something that I didn't want to.

J: I haven't. Never.

E: Exactly, now out with it.

J: I like you. I really like you and I've enjoyed every minute that we've been spending together and I love spending time with you and Carly because it makes me happy. I want that to be my life. I already feel like I'm part of your family as I'm sure you do too with my family but I want us to be our own family. I want to fall in love with you and have you fall in love with me. (He ended finally running out of steam)

E: And we might.

J: Don't say that because you feel obligated to or something.

E: I'm not Jacob, I'm really not. You've had your chance to explain so can you give me a chance, please?

J: Sure go ahead.

E: I started feeling something for you that I never felt for my wife and it scared me in the beginning and then I heard that thought about the imprint and I asked around until I had somewhat of an idea of what it was and what it actually meant. I realised at that point that I didn't hate it as much as I could have. I actually enjoyed the feeling. I started thinking about a future where the two of us were together , raising Carly and maybe even out own little one and it made me so happy even though I didn't understand where all these thoughts were coming from.

J: What are you trying to say, Edward?

E: I'm saying that I am willing to try this if you are.

J: Really?

E: Yes, we'll have to talk to Carly at some point but t won't be that big of a change for her so I don't think she'll have a problem with us.

J: Are you sure, I mean there are so many things that could go wrong...

E: And we'll get over them together. (He said pulling a distraught looking Jacob into his arms)

Soon after Edward took him into his arms Jacob started shaking and pushed himself away from Edward.

E: What's wrong?

J: I... I don't know. (He said as the shaking got harder and faster)

Jacob let out a loud scream as his body started transforming and he turned into a werewolf looking slightly frightened.

E: Hey, it's okay. I'm still here. (He smiled cautiously walking towards Jacob's wolf)

The wolf huffed and walked backwards.

E: It's okay, Jake. I am not going to hurt you and I know that you won't hurt me either. (He said finally reaching the wolf)

 _J: "I don't know why I phased, I promise"_

E: It's okay, I'm still here and I will always be.

The wolf inhaled and then stared at Edward, jumped and pushed him to the ground. He stood above Edward keeping his arms in place by the sides of his head with his paws. The wolf looked at Edward for a while longer before ducking his nuzzle into Edward's face and sniffing. He sniffed at his face for a while longer before looking up at him again.

Edward was sure that if Jacob were human that he'd have a smile on his face at that moment.

The wolf sunk down on Edward's face this time licking it. After licking for a bit he moved lower to his neck and started sniffing around there before licking again.

Edward smiled watching his wolf before running his hands through his fur after his arms were let go. After a while of sniffing and licking the wolf finally decided that he had had enough and just fell flat on Edward with his entire weight which didn't bother the vampire beneath him all that much.

They laid that way for a couple of hours neither one of them moving more that needed. Jacob kept burrowing into Edward's skin and Edward just ran his fingers through Jacob's fur.


	10. Chapter 10: Our Family

E: I think it's time that we head back before anyone gets worried.

J: " _Okay but I didn't bring extra clothes along"_

E: It's fine, you can walk back like this.

J: " _Okay but Carly has never seen me like this before, I might scare her"_

E: You won't. She has wanted to see your wolf form for a while now, she's been begging me to ask you.

J: " _Well in that case let's get going"_

E: You'll have to get off of me before that even happens though.

 _J: "If I have to"_ (He said getting up from Edward and waiting until he got up before walking)

They walked for about five minutes before they were at the Black house. Jacob pulled clothes in a plastic bag out of a tree before heading back deeper to phase back and change.

E: Why do you have clothes in a tree?

J: You never know when you'll have to phase so it's smart to always have an extra set of clothes stashed near where you live. The other guys have theirs around their houses too. (He said as they started walking towards the house)

E: That is smart.

J: Well, wolves are very smart creatures.

E: I'm sure they are.

J: Shut up.

E: I don't think our family would appreciate you speaking to me like that.

J: They would if the know what I have to put up with by being around you all the time.

E: Like what, you lying on top of me for hours on end?

B: Whoa, there are impressionable young ears around here boys.

J: Dad, it wasn't in the way you're thinking at all.

B: Well with the two of you being gone so long one has to wonder.

J: Please don't.

B: I'm not the only one, we had to tell your family when the two of you didn't come back for a while.

E: And how, uh... how did they take it?

C: We're happy for you. (He said as he too came out of the Black house)

E: Really?

C: Yes. Why would we think different if you found someone to be with and from what the Quileute's have been telling us, it's fate bringing you together because you were meant to be together.

E: This one conveniently left that part out.

J: I didn't want to bombard you with all the information at once.

E: Well, you'll have to soon.

J: I will.

B: Now that that's settled, I believe that there is a little girl in there looking for her dad and her Jacob.

J: Her Jacob?

C: Yes, she was asking for her dad and her Jacob a while ago after they come back cliff diving.

J: Now let's go in then.

The four of them walked in and saw that all the wolves plus Carly were all sitting around eating while the rest of the vampires kept them company.

J: Well doesn't this look comfy. Where's my food?

Ca: Daddy! Jacob! (She jumped up from her place next to Sam and ran to them)

E: Hello sweetheart. (He said picking her up)

Ca: I missed you two.

J: Sorry that we were gone for so long.

P: Speaking of, what happened?

J: You know what happened?

P: Not really, we've thought about what might have happened but we don't really know and if you don't tell us, I'll go digging in your mind the next time we phase.

J: Okay fine, Edward?

E: We've decided to try and see where this goes.

Jar: We all know where it's heading.

S: Hush.

Em: Okay wait, does this mean that the two of you are together, dating or what?

E: This is still new to us and we have to wait and see what the future holds.

Es: But you're doing it with the mind set of taking it further someday.

J: Yes we are.

Ca: Are you going to be my new mommy now? (She asked seriously causing everyone in the house to laugh)

J: No I'm not Miss Carly.

Ca: Are you going to be my new daddy then?

J: Maybe someday.

Ca: Okay, I'm fine with that.

E: Are you sure?

Ca: Mm-hm, now let me down so I can go eat.

The family spent a while longer at the Black house before everyone but three all went their seperate ways.

J: Now that everyone is gone, I want to ask you guys about something that happened while Edward and I were out in the woods today.

B: What happened?

J: Well, we were hugging and I started shaking like I usually do before phasing so I pushed away from him and then I phased which was weird because I wasn't angry and nothing provoked me. Then I jumped on him causing the both of us to fall and then I was sniffing and licking him.

B: What happened before the two of you were hugging?

J: He accepted the imprint, said that we'd go through anything that could go wrong together.

S: It was your wolf.

J: Huh?

S: It was just your wolf wanting to meet his imprint for the first time.

J: So the licking and the sniffing.

B: Just getting Edward's scent and taste locked into memory.

J: Weird. (He smiled)

...

A few days late in the week Edward and Jacob decided to go in their first date. Carly made sure that her daddy looked perfect in his dark blue button down and dark jeans while Jacob was being teased at the Reservation by the guys for being nervous. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black button down. The guys met in Forks to go ice skating.

E: You know, they say that first dates are for getting to know each other but we already know everything about each other well.

J: If we go with fate and stuff then we can just assume that our first date was that day that we met at the border for the first time.

E: I think that I have to agree with you on that.

J: Well you better.

...

A few days later and the family were all having dinner at the Black house courtesy of Jacob, Paul and Seth. Everyone was milling around doing their own thing and enjoying the time with the family.

A: You know that you make him happy right.

J: He makes me happy too, Alice.

A: I know that but he's different around you. He lets his guard down and isn't always cautious around you like he was with his wife. He isn't afraid to hurt you so he gives you his all and it's nice seeing him like this. He hasn't been this relax around someone for as long as I have know him.

J: Well then I'm honoured that he trusts me that much. He has made my life so much better by just being in it so I'm glad that I've had some sort of a positive effect on his life. I love him.

E: And I love you too. (He says joining them and watching Alice walk away)

J: I'm glad that you're in my life.

E: As am I.

J: Is there anything else that you want?

E: What more can I want, Jake? I have you, our family and most importantly, I have OUR daughter and we're all happy. I don't need anything else.

J: I do need one thing though. (He said leaning down and giving Edward a peck on the lips causing the whole family to moan and groan)

They were happy.

...

What none of them noticed was the person watching them from a distance with a disgusted frown on their face.

 **THE END.**

 **Story word total: 14 528**


End file.
